The Strawhat Scientist
by Kraiger5
Summary: Contains my OC character Conner Sabbath and starts from Sabaody Archipelago and will continue from there. This story will eventually have LuNa and ZoRo cause I like those two couples. Rating may change at some point in the story.
1. Introductions

DISCLAIMER: I don not own One Piece. It is the property of Eiichiro Oda.

Sabaody Archipelago, 2 years after the war of the best. The day of Zoro's arrival.

Zoro walked into Shakky's bar and looked around. He noticed Shakky behind the bar and Rayleigh sitting on a bar stool in front of her. There was a man sitting in the corner strumming on a Satanic looking guitar but Zoro paid him no mind. "Ah so the first of you has arrived!" Rayleigh exclaimed. Zoro merely nodded in response and walked up to the bar. Shakky placed a tankard full of saké in front of Zoro and staring at him intently asked, "So how was your trip?" Zoro looked up at her and said "Long enough. The trip wasn't the problem so much as the company I had to deal with getting here. That girl from Thriller Bark got on my nerves." The man in the corner snorted in laughter at his words and Zoro looked at him questioningly. "And what's so funny about that?" Zoro asked. "Oh not much," the man started, "except that I never would have guessed the Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates would even be able to stand 5 minutes of being around a woman." Zoro's brow furrowed as he looked at the man. "How would you know anything about me?!" Zoro shouted at the man. "Oh I know more about you than you might think." the man said as he stood up laying his guitar on the counter of the bar. He stood at 6' 2" and was easily 200 lbs. of pure muscle. He had short dark brown hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He had a cross with a skull on it around his neck and was wearing a black trench coat.

"Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted with a bounty of 120,000,000 beli, standing at 5' 11" and weighing in at approximately 175 lbs. You started your career as a simple student at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village with the dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. There you met Kuina, who became your first big competition for the title. You never beat her and will never get the chance for she died when she fell down the stairs at the dojo. After her funeral you pleaded with your master for her sword Wado Ichimonji, which now rests on your hip. Afterwards you kept training until you left and became a bounty hunter for the sheer purpose of feeding yourself as you traveled. Along the way you met Johnny and Yosaku and continued traveling and training to beat Dracule Mihawk, also known as the world's greatest swordsman. Eventually you ended up in Shell Town and were imprisoned there for defending a young girl named Rika from the son of former Captain Morgan, Helmeppo. He said that if you didn't turn yourself in for 1 month he would kill the girl and her mother for what you did. You, of course, agreed and thus began your imprisonment. Then not long after a truly fateful and grand day arrived. The day you met one Monkey D. Luffy. Your captain and savior. He helped you escape after telling you of Helmeppo's plan to kill you the next day and asked you to join his crew. That is one of the most important days in your history and mine."

As the man spoke Zoro's eyes widened at all the information that this man knew. Information that no one but his old sensei Koshiro, Luffy and a few others knew. Zoro sat down heavily wondering who the hell this man was.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked interrupting the man. "Me?" the man said. "My name is Conner Sabbath and I am one of the Strawhat Pirates' biggest fans. I have been following your progress ever since Luffy got his first bounty of 30 million. I have hoped to meet all of you for a very long time."  
"Why would you want to meet us?" Zoro asked puzzled. "Because I hoped to join all of you." Conner stated looking at Zoro with eternal patience. "Join us? Are you crazy? Why would you want to join a pirate crew just like that?" Zoro exclaimed. Conner looked at Zoro with bright eyes and said in a voice full of hope, "To finally accomplish my dream!" Zoro stared at the man and asked "What is your dream?" Conner stared back looking serious and said "To join the Strawhat Pirates and find what I've devoted 15 years to getting."

"And what have you been trying to get for so long?" Zoro questioned. Conner looked sad for a moment and sighed before answering, "A cure." Zoro just gawked at the man. " A cure for what? Why would you need to be a pirate to find this cure?" Zoro shouted. "Because being a pirate makes it easier!" Conner explained as he laughed. Zoro noticed Conner had avoided his question about what he would need a cure for. "Well then 'Pirate Hunter' how do you feel about doing something with me?" Conner asked. "And that would be?" Zoro questioned while looking away from the man. "Duel me." Conner said as calm as ever. Zoro whipped his head back and stared at Conner "Duel you? Why should I?" It wasn't that he didn't want to but Zoro decided he wanted at least get this answer from the man. "For a rather simple reason. That reason being that we are both swordsman and we must honor a challenge." Conner said calmly knowing that Zoro was pressing for at least a few answers. "Alright then," Zoro said, "but don't be angry when you lose." Conner just looked at Zoro before he laughed and said "I really wouldn't plan on thinking it will be that easy. I trained with the sword every day since I was 6 years old." he said. Zoro's eyes widened when he heard of Conner's devotion to his training. Curious, he asked the man "So do you want to be the greatest swordsman too?" Conner shook his head saying "No I have no plans that grand."

The two men walked outside and got ready for a fight. Zoro got into a stance and took out 2 of his swords, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. Conner just stood there and calmly asked, "Only 2 huh? Am I not good enough for all 3?" Zoro said in return "I won't know until I see some of your style will I?" Conner just smirked and said "Well then, I guess Kokushibyō and I will have to show you what we're made of." Zoro's eyes widened again as he said "Black Death huh? Ever since I heard the name of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords I wondered where they all went. Now I know where 2 are but yours is by far one of the deadliest. Said to carry inside it the soul of Death itself and is of such high-grade it never needs taking care of." Conner just grinned in return saying "Well I should have expected you to know more about the Great Blades after being under Mihawk's tutelage." Zoro smiled in return saying, "Well you even know about that huh? I guess I shouldn't underestimate you."

With that Zoro was prepared to fight but Conner just stood there without even drawing his sword. "Aren't you going to ready yourself?" Zoro asked. "I am ready." his opponent said in return. Zoro just shrugged and launched himself forward faster than most eyes could follow but Conner was ready for anything Zoro could throw at him. As Zoro reached him Conner pulled out his blade faster than Zoro could even see and blocked both of his attacks before resheathing his sword as quickly as he drew it.

'Damn he's fast!' Zoro thought as he landed away from Conner. "Well then I guess it's time for my full power." Zoro said as he drew Wado Ichimonji and placed it in his mouth and then wrapped his black bandanna around his head. "Oh? Getting serious are we?" Conner asked, smirking at Zoro. Smirking in return Zoro just prepared for one of his best attacks. "Santoryuu" Zoro said as the air started shimmering around him. "Rengoku" Zoro dashed forward toward his opponent. "Oni Giri!" Zoro finished as he reached the man. Unfortunately for him however Conner had drawn his sword again and stopped all of Zoro's forward movement.

After recovering from the shock Zoro asked Conner startled "How did you do that? That's one of my best attacks!" The man just smiled in return saying "Easily enough. You aren't fast enough, strong enough, or smart enough to beat me." Zoro just glared at Conner angrily before noticing the man hadn't resheathed this time. "So what? Are you actually going to keep your sword out this time?" Zoro questioned. Conner just grinned and said "Well yes I think I'm going to end this as soon as possible." Zoro just stood there pissed. 'All my training and this man is standing here mocking me! How is he so powerful?!' Conner bent his knees slightly and while holding the sword in his right hand, he ran his left hand across the length of the 5 foot blade causing it to glow a bright blue. Zoro stared in surprise while thinking 'What? A Devil Fruit? This can't be good!' Conner then intoned "Roiyaru Kurosu" as he slashed once horizontally followed closely by another slash vertically and finally a swift jab forward which sent the cross-shaped attack at Zoro. As he attempted to dodge Zoro noticed how the attack stayed in midair until Conner had sent it forward. After successfully dodging the attack Zoro rushed forward and attacked in a flurry of swings. Conner calmly blocked all of them until one quick strike sent Kokushibyō slightly out of the way. Zoro grinned evilly seeing victory before him before he saw Conner's arm come up and block Zoro's oncoming swords.

Zoro looked surprised at Conner's arm and saw it was almost black signifying his ability to use Busoshoku Haki. Conner then looked Zoro square in the face before saying, "Well it looks like I've won." Zoro looked surprised but then realized that the battle was in fact over as Conner swung his sword three times and knocked all of Zoro's swords away before placing his sword near Zoro's neck signifying Conner's victory.

"Hmmmm. I guess I was too good for you Zoro." Conner said as he sheathed his sword while grinning at Zoro. "How did you do that?" Zoro asked as he sat down where he stood after retrieving his swords. Conner just laughed and said "I'll tell you when everyone else is here." Zoro looked up surprised when he heard Conner say this and saw that the man had a sack with him and was holding his black guitar again. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked. "Well Zoro, I think it's time you got to see an old friend isn't it?" Conner said smiling at Zoro. All Zoro did was quirk his brow and say "Who? I was the first to arrive." Conner just laughed and said "No you weren't." Zoro glared at the man before remembering that a Nakama was here. "Ah so you remembered huh? That's right. We're going to see the Thousand Sunny."

End of Chapter 1

A/N:  
I got Conner's name from AC3 and Boondock Saints and his last name from Black Sabbath. Figured I should put that here so that I don't get sued.

Definitions:  
Roiyaru Kurosu: Royal Cross Kokushibyō: Black Death (if you didn't catch that)


	2. All The Rest

Sorry this took so long. I had trouble deciding the way I wanted this to go but anyways here you go.

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own One Piece.

Nami found herself sitting in a bar in the lawless section of Saboady Archipelago. She had just gotten done shopping a little and wanted to get a solid drink. The barman was giving her a good bit of conversation but she was having trouble concentrating because of the fat pirate and his group that were in the corner of the bar. She knew that these people were posing as the Strawhat Pirates and she guessed that they were supposed to be Luffy, Franky, Ussop (as Sogeking) and herself. She also had a sneaking suspicion that the man in the black trenchcoat that was playing a guitar on the other side of the bar was watching her too. She listened to the barman tell her how the marines moved to G-1 before a gunshot rang out.

"Didn't you read the poster?!" 'Luffy' yelled, "I only want 70 million or more! Get out of here! I don't want anyone with a measly 55 million bounty!" The man who was shot scrambled up and ran out of the bar. "Hey give us more sake! And you there at the bar come over here!" the man posing as Luffy yelled. The barman hurried to get them more drink and then turned to Nami expectantly. "Well missy? You gonna come join us or not?" the fake Luffy asked.

"Who, me?" Nami asked, "I'm sorry but I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She noticed everyone in the bar tense up except for the man in the trenchcoat. "What are you doing?! That's Strawhat Luffy! You know the one who stormed into the War of the Best!" the barman harshly whispered. The man posing as Sogeking snickered an said, "Boyfriend? I'm sure he'd pass out and die of fear once he saw us!" The fake Luffy said, "Come on now, don't be like that! I'll give you some good company!" Just before Nami began to speak again she noticed the man in the trenchcoat tense up. Ignoring him she said, "For the last time, NO. If my boyfriend saw you hitting on me he would beat you senseless. So leave me alone Straw- what's your name?"

Everybody gasped loudly and started whispering about how dead the woman was going to be. The man in the trenchcoat laughed at Nami's boldness. As he got up and began walking toward Nami he said, "Well. I should have guessed you would get more fiery after 2 years." Nami turned and stared at the man. He was most likely somewhere around 6 feet tall and very muscular. Besides the trenchcoat he wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. He had a trustworthy face that looked somewhat like Zoro's just without the permanent scowl. Above his navy blue eyes he had short messy dark brown hair. "Do I know you?" she asked. The man smiled at her before answering, "No but I know you. I have waited quite a while to meet you and the others. Well I've already met Zoro and Franky but still. It is an honor to meet you." The man then turned to 'Luffy' and said "Now then, I believe the lady wanted to be left alone so if you would stop it that would be great." The man posing as Luffy snarled at this. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm Strawhat Luffy!" the man shouted as he pulled out his gun. The woman posing as Nami put her hand on the gun and said, "Let me handle this." She then walked over to the two that were annoying her captain. "You know my captain has a very short temper and doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh and you should know I have a bounty as well. I'm Cat Burglar Nami and I have a 16 million beli bounty!" Nami and the man beside her looked unimpressed and the man started laughing again.

"Nami huh? That's unexpected. I never would have guessed you were this ugly. I had heard that Nami of the Strawhat Pirates was as beautiful as Boa Hancock. What about you, Miss? Did you expect Cat Burglar Nami to be this hideous?" the man said as he turned back to Nami. All she did was look surprised at his gall before laughing as well. Meanwhile 'Nami' had grown very angry. "Oh yeah well then just fuck off and die!" she shouted as she pointed the gun at the man who had insulted her. At that moment several surprising things happened at once. First 'Nami' fired and the bullet hit the man in the chest but he looked unaffected. Second a cry came from the door that said, "Hissatsu: Midori Boshi!" Third a massive Venus fly trap sprouted in the middle of the room picking up 'Nami' and the rest of the 'Strawhats.' After these things happened a voice from behind Nami said, "Hey little lady want to have a drink with me?" Nami turned around and sitting beside her was a man in yellow overalls and a white sun hat. He looked up and Nami saw that it was Ussop as he smiled at her. Nami shouted in happiness and grabbed Ussop's head pulling him to her chest and hugging him, jumping in joy. "Ussop! You've gotten so manly!" Ussop was surprised at this show of affection but said "You have blossomed yourself!" Nami ended the hug and looked Ussop over before turning to the man who had been talking to her. "Didn't you get shot?" she asked. "Oh yes but the bullet passed right through me." he replied. Nami's eyes widened, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah I guess I didn't tell you. My name is Conner Sabbath. I have been watching the Strawhat crew for a long time, waiting to meet you." Both Nami and Ussop stared at him. "Well then let's get out of here. There's some people who are waiting for you." he said as he turned to leave. Nami and Ussop turned toward each other and shrugged before getting up as well. As they left Nami left behind a rather shocking present for the fake Strawhats. Outside the building Conner turned to the other two and smiled. "Do you two need to do anything else before going to Sunny?" he asked. Nami looked at Ussop for a second before saying, "Well I wanted to shop around some more." Ussop nodded and said, "Yeah and I wanted to get fuel for Sunny and supplies for my ammunition." Conner nodded in response. "Alright then. I have other things I need to take care of. I need to find Chopper, Robin and Sanji. They are all here now. Oh and I need to make sure Brook has a way out. So I need to make 4." he said as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he reopened his eyes but now they glowed a bright blue. "Bunkatsu!" he intoned before his form began to blur slightly. For a few seconds nothing happened but then 4 shapes appeared around Conner. Finally as he became clear again Nami and Ussop saw 4 more of him standing around. Conner's eyes faded back to normal and he said, "There we go. Now then," he turned to one of the clones, "you go find Chopper," he turned to the next, "you go find Robin," he turned to the third, "you go to Brook's concert and pose as a backup guitarist. Make sure he gets out before anything happens." He then turned to the last clone and said. "You stay here and watch after Nami and Ussop." Conner turned to Nami and Ussop and said, "My clone will watch after you. I must go find Sanji. It's going to take some convincing to trust me." Nami and Ussop stared at the man. After a few seconds Nami freaked out. "How the hell did you do that?! And what makes you think that we trust you?"

Conner took a step back and looked surprised before he realized that they knew nothing of his powers. "I have the ability to split myself and make clones that have a portion of my full power. This is just one of my abilities. I will explain them in full later when the crew is here. But first I must gather them and some are in eminent danger. So please I know that I have not earned your trust but know this: I am not your enemy. I would never hurt a member of the Strawhat Pirates." He turned to the clones and said, "Now go! Make sure they reach Sunny!" With that 3 of the clones turned and disappeared in flashes of light. Conner looked back at Nami and Ussop and said, "Now I need to go. Thank you for allowing me to meet and talk to you. I will see you when all the rest have been gathered." With that he looked back the way he was planning to go and crouched down like a runner at an Olympic race and intoned "Inazuma no ugoki!" Nami and Ussop watched as he disappeared in a flash of lightning. Clearly he was much more powerful than his clones. Nami turned to Ussop and shrugged before walking away with Ussop and Conner's clone following behind.

* * *

Brook was sitting in his dressing room, tuning his guitar and waiting for the call to the stage. He was thinking about how this was going to be his last show when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Brook shouted. As the door opened Brook beheld a tall man in a black trenchcoat. "Who are you?" Brook asked. The man smiled at Brook and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Brook. My name is Conner Sabbath and I am here to insure that you get back to the Strawhats safely. I have already met Zoro, Franky, Nami and Ussop. Everyone except for Luffy is here now. Hopefully nothing bad will happen here and we will get away without a hitch. Oh and I will be posing as on of your backup guitarists." Brook took all this in and nodded before saying, "Yohohohohoho! Okay then my friend! Let's get this show on the road! I hope we give the people a good performance!" Conner nodded in response before the 2 of them got up to leave. Along the way they met Brook's manager and Brook told him about who he really was and that this was his last show before continuing on and stepping onto the stage with Conner taking his place with the backup artists. After a few moments the concert began. Everything was going fine until almost the end of the concert when the Marines suddenly burst in. The leader of the Marines stepped forward and proclaimed, "Soul King Brook! We suspect you of being a pirate! More specifically 'Dead Bones' Brook of the Strawhat Pirates! Surrender now or die!"

At this point all of Brook's fans looked skeptical. Conner sighed as he knew that now he would have to take measures to insure Brook's escape. Brook rolled right through the accusation, and tells the world that Luffy is alive and will some day become the pirate king and plays one last song, with his fans holding back the Marines. As this happened Brook's manager appeared with a gun and cursed Brook for throwing away all their hard work. Brook ignored this and kept playing. All through this Conner had made an escape plan and as he noticed the Marines attempting to make a firing line he decided it was time to take action. First, he caused the dust in the room to explode upward creating a smokescreen. Then, he ran up to Brook grabbed him and said, "Stand still! Furoa!" Conner pushed his hand toward the ground and created an invisible barrier underneath them. Next, Conner blasted a hole in the roof and sent them out through the hole by shoving his hands behind them and shouting, "Pusshu!" Once they were out through the hole Brook turned to Conner with a surprised expression.

"How did you do that?" Brook asked. Conner smiled at Brook and said with a strained voice, "I will explain later. First I need to hurry. I can't keep this up as long as Prime can." Now Brook had another question however. "Who's Prime?" he asked. Conner turned to Brook and said, "I am a clone created from the real Conner Sabbath's energy. There are currently 6 'Conners' on Saboady Archipelago. Me, one with Franky, one with Nami and Ussop, one searching for Chopper, another looking for Robin and the 'Prime' or original is trying to find Sanji." Brook was still confused but nodded anyway. As he looked down he noticed something below them. "The Sunny!" he exclaimed. "Yes we made it. And it appears Robin and Chopper have been found. Oh and Nami and Ussop are here too." Conner looked around and saw the other 4 clones standing away from the rest of the group. The pair descended and Brook met the rest of the crew with his usual charm. By this I mean Nami kicked him in the head when he asked to see her panties. Conner walked over to the other clones to convey stories. "It seems all went well." he said. The others all nodded. "Did any of you have problems getting them here?" One of the other clones said, "Why don't we share our stories with each other?" All 5 nodded in agreement before Brook's Conner shared his story. After he was done Chopper's Conner stepped forward and said, "I'll go next and the Nami and Ussop's can finish the story since Chopper and I met them along the way." Everyone nodded and he began his story.

* * *

Chopper walked down the road in a more hospitable section of Saboady Archipelago. He was hungrily devouring a stick of cotton candy that he had bought a few minutes earlier. As he was walking he spotted a few people that looked familiar to him. It looked like Zoro, Sanji and Robin, but as he was walking toward them he was suddenly grabbed fro behind and taken into an alley. "Hey! Let me go you bastard!" he shouted. "Please be quiet Mr. Chopper. I don't want those people to see us." the one that grabbed him said. After a few seconds the one holding Chopper set him down and Chopper turned to see a man in a black trenchcoat. "Who are you? What do you want?" Chopper asked slightly scared. The man smiled and said," Easy little one. I mean you no harm. My name is Conner Sabbath and I'm here to take you to the rest of the Strawhats." Chopper was confused and said, "But wasn't that them? And how can I trust you?" Conner looked around to see if anyone was watching before crouching down in front of Chopper and saying, "No that is a group of pirates posing as the Strawhats. And you can trust me because I have already met Zoro, Franky, Nami and Ussop and can take you right to them. They can vouch for me."

Conner then bolted upright and placed his index and middle fingers of his right hand to his temple and closed his eyes. For a few moments he stood there quietly but then he reopened his eyes and looked back down at Chopper. "We're in luck. Nami and Ussop are nearby. We need to hurry to meet up with them however. May I carry you there so it's faster?" Chopper nodded and Conner bent down to pick him up. After Chopper was secured in his arms Conner ran out of the alley and dodged through the people in the street before stopping at an intersection. Conner placed Chopper back on the ground and turned to the South. "They're coming from this way." he told Chopper. "How do you know?" Chopper asked. The man sighed and said, "I'll explain in greater detail later but just know that I can sense energy. You know like life-force's and power supplies.

Chopper nodded even though he didn't really understand. After a few minutes of standing there and waiting Conner said, "Ah there they are. Why don't we go say hi?" Chopper looked up and saw Nami and Ussop riding a bubble cart. With tears in his eyes he ran to them shouting, "NAMI! USSOP!"

(Nami and Ussop's Conner takes over at this point)

Nami and Ussop were headed down one of Saboady's many roads when suddenly they heard a shout ring out from nearby. "NAMI! USSOP!" it yelled. The pair turned to see Chopper running to them with one of the clones following close behind. "Chopper!" Ussop shouted as said reindeer jumped into his arms. "I missed you guys so much! I don't ever wanna separate again!" Chopper cried with tears in his eyes. Nami and Ussop smiled and hugged the little reindeer and Nami said quietly, "We missed you too Chopper." Nami turned to Conner and said, "Any trouble finding him?" Conner shook his head and said, "None. I stopped him from talking to the fake Strawhats though. After I explained who I was I sensed you guys and brought him here." Nami looked confused and said, "Sensed? What do you mean?" Conner nodded and began to explain. "I can feel people's energy force. It's kind of like Observation Haki but much more advanced. I can feel everything with any form of energy on this entire archipelago and all around it. My sphere of senses is around 5 miles." Nami looked startled. "So you can sense any energy source anywhere within 5 miles of you including select people!?" she asked in a surprised voice. Conner merely nodded. Nami turned to the bubble cart and asked, "Can't you do that? Couldn't you have told us Chopper was nearby?" As she asked the other Conner came over. "I felt no need to. I figured you would find out soon enough. Besides I'm having trouble using my sensory powers right now. I think Prime's pulling himself thin here. Some of my other powers are working fine though." Nami nodded and said, "Like what?" Conner turned to look away from her and down the street. "Like this. Senpū!" With a flick of his wrist a strong wind blew down the road, causing several people to fall over. "Or this. Jishin!" he shouted as he punched the ground, causing a small tremor to pass through the earth, knocking over more people. Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked incredulously. Conner turned back to her and smirked before saying, "I can send a portion of my power into the air, earth, water or even fire and force it to obey my commands. There is a limit to how much I can do however. Prime's abilities far exceed the clones. His versions are 10 times more powerful than ours." Nami nodded, thinking about how much power that meant. "Okay I understand all that but who's Prime?" Conner smiled and said, "The original Conner. Now we need to keep moving so that we don't get spotted by the Marines or the fake Strawhats." With that he and the Conner that had brought Chopper walked to the bubble cart. Nami nodded and turned to Ussop and Chopper. "Alright you two. We need to get moving. It's time to get to the Sunny." Chopper and Ussop got off the ground and the three of them got on the bubble cart. After a few minutes of traveling Chopper was looking around and finally noticed that there were two Conners. His eyes widened and he shouted, "Since when are there two of you!" Both Conners turned to Chopper and one said, "There are actually 6 of us currently on Saboady. Five of us are clones of the original created from his Devil Fruit powers."

Chopper's eyes had stars in them when he said, "Sugoi! How much stuff can you do?" Both Conners smiled and the one who spoke previously said, "I can do a lot of things but I will explain them in detail later. For now let's just get back to Sunny and regroup." The other Conner looked up and said, "We're almost there." As they crested the next hill Sunny finally came into view. They all looked down and saw Robin, Franky and two more Conners on deck. The three Strawhats rejoiced when they saw their fellow crew members. Nami went straight up to Robin and hugged her, missing her 'older sister.' Ussop and Chopper marveled at Franky's new body and all of his new features. Meanwhile the Conners all went onto one side of the ship and stood there, watching the crewmates celebrate their reunion.

* * *

"And then you and Brook showed up not long after that." Nami and Ussop's guide finished as he looked at Brook's Conner. "Alright then I guess it's my turn." Robin's Conner began. "Well I hadn't been looking for very long when...

* * *

Robin dashed into an alley to hide herself from the government agents chasing her. She sighed in relief when they went further down the road and missed her hiding place. Reaching into her backpack she took out two posters, the fake Strawhats recruitment ad and Brook's concert poster. 'What's going on here?' she thought. Suddenly a voice came from the shadows beside her. "Well you see, a group of pirates is attempting to use your names to further their own goals. And Brook, aka 'Soul King,' is now a worldwide superstar because of his music." Robin jumped in surprise and crossed her arms, preparing to attack. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" she exclaimed. A man in a black trenchcoat walked out of the shadows and bowed slightly. "My name is Conner Sabbath and I am here to escort you to the Thousand Sunny. We must hurry though. All of the Strawhats are here except for Luffy I believe. As of now we have collected everyone but Sanji and Luffy. One of my comrades is protecting Nami and Ussop, while others are gathering Chopper, and Brook, while another is watching Franky and Sunny. Oh and Prime is looking for Sanji. So please, I know you don't trust easily but we must hurry. I will not allow any of the Strawhats to get captured or die."

Robin stared at Conner. 'Who is this man? I know his face from somewhere.' she thought. Conner smiled gently at Robin and said, "Come now Robin. I thought after your time in the Revolutionary Army you would recognize people who would help you. Especially after that incident at Tequila Wolf." Robin's eyes widened. "The only way you could possibly know that..." she trailed off. Conner nodded as he pulled his right sleeve up, revealing 2 things. First, that he had an intricate cross tattoo on his forearm and second, that there was a small red R tattoo on his bicep. "I am a member of the Revolutionary Army. I joined about 7 years ago when I was 18 but I don't really follow their orders right now. After I decided I wanted to join Luffy, Dragon gave me permission to work on my own. However I still plan on toppling this corrupt government for what they've done to me. I hate them with all my being and they will be destroyed even if it's the last thing I do." Robin nodded knowing that this man was trustworthy. "Okay then, let's get back to Sunny." she said. Connor nodded and the two of them took off. After a while Conner said, "We're almost there. No one except Franky and my comrade are here however. Zoro is supposed to be but he must have left." Robin looked at Conner and asked, "How do you know?" Conner stopped running and turned back the way they came. "I can sense energy. And now I know that we were followed. Hurry to Sunny! I'll take care of this." As he finished talking a contingent of about 50 Marines appeared. Robin turned and ran for Sunny but as she reached the top of the hill she turned back around. She wanted to see this man fight.

Conner punched his hands together and said, "Pawā-ken!" A bright blue light began to emit from his hands as he activated his powers. "Come on then! Let's see if you can handle my power!" he shouted as he began to run toward the Marines. They set up a firing line and began to shoot at him but he wasn't affected. Once he reached the Marines he punched one in the stomach, sending him into some of his comrades. Conner turned around to meet the marine who was about to attack him and delivered a devastating uppercut to the marine's jaw. Unfortunately for the marine Conner grabbed his ankle as he went flying up and whipped to poor marine around and into his fellow soldiers. Conner grabbed a sword out of the air as it came down on him and punched the marine who delivered the stroke across the face. Suddenly the Marines began to group together around Conner and enclose him. 'It's time for this to be done. I'm wasting time.' he thought. Before the Marines could attack again Conner jumped straight up into the air and used his powers to hover 30 feet in the air above the Marines. As he lifted his right hand into the air he began to coalesce energy in his hand to form a ball. "It's been fun but it's time to say goodbye. Taiyo kaminari!" he shouted as he flung his hand forward, sending the ball down toward the Marines. As soon as the ball hit the ground in the middle of the group it exploded outward in a flash of light but then collapsed in on itself. As the Marines looked around they saw that nothing happened except now there was a small ball of energy on the ground in the middle of the group. Everyone stood still for a minute, waiting to see if anything would happen, before one bold marine looked up at Conner and said, "HA! Was that supposed to..." BOOM! Unfortunately for the Marines at this point the ball of energy had reached critical mass and exploded back outward with far more force than the first time. The Marines were all pushed away from the epicenter of the explosion and it left a small crater in the ground.

As Conner landed in the middle of the crater he looked around to see if any of the Marines were killed. Fortunately for them he had used a low power version of this attack that wasn't meant to kill, only incapacitate. After seeing all the Marines were alive, Conner sighed before turning and walking up the slope back to where Robin was. As he walked he looked up at Robin to see her staring at him with wide eyes. "Well shall we go?" he asked as he reached her. "Of course." she said with a slight nod. As they crested the hill Robin spotted something she had missed for two years. "Sunny! It's so good to see it again!" she exclaimed. Conner nodded and said in slightly strained voice, "Yes I'm sure it is. Now please let's get down there. I need to rest." Robin turned and asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong? Did you get injured?" He chuckled in return and said, "No. I used too much energy. The other's must be using powers as well." Robin shook her head a little and said, "How does that effect you?" Conner laughed and said, "Ah I guess I didn't tell you. I am a clone. The real Conner Sabbath is much stronger than me. There are 5 clones currently watching the rest of the Strawhats including me. As he makes more clones the power we have available to us spreads thinner. The original or 'Prime' as we clones call him, has full power at all times but he feels the strain when we use our abilities." Robin nodded but didn't say anything as she knew he would explain later. The pair of them made their way down the hill and stepped aboard Sunny when they reached it. Once they were on the deck Franky and the other Conner stepped out of the galley and greeted them. "Well if it isn't our SUPER archeologist Robin!" Franky shouted as he struck his pose. "Hello Franky-san. And hello to you as well." she said as she looked at the other clone. This Conner tipped his head in response before helping the clone at Robin's side over to a bench. After a while Nami, Ussop, and Chopper appeared along with 2 more clones.

* * *

"And then you showed up not long afterwards." Robin's Conner finished as his eyes rested on Brook's Conner. "Well then. Now we just have to wait for Prime to get back with Sanji and hopefully Zoro. Then only Luffy would be missing." Franky's Conner said. All of them turned toward Saboady. "Hopefully he hurries. I feel the Marines moving in force. We need to move to another place. He can find us there. Hmmmm... Grove 42 sounds good." Franky's Conner said as he moved off to tell Franky they had to move.

* * *

"Well that didn't take as long as I expected." Conner said as he walked beside a bickering Zoro and Sanji. The pair stopped their fight and looked at Conner. "Um...what didn't take long?" Zoro asked. Conner looked at Zoro and said, "All of your Nakama besides Luffy have been safely delivered to the Sunny. They wait for us to return at Grove 42." The pair nodded, not requiring an explanation for how he knows. They had found out what he could do all on their own.

(Before Conner met Sanji)

Sanji walked along the street looking at the venders for any food supplies that caught his fancy. Soon he would return to the Sunny to meet everyone again. "You know I always wondered how you eyebrows worked Sanji." a voice from behind him said. Sanji turned around and glared at the man who had insulted him. "Who the fuck are you shitty bastard!?" he asked in a low voice. The man smiled and said, "Ah, excuse my ignorance. I spoke my mind without thinking of the consequences. I try not to do that. As for who I am, my name is Conner Sabbath. I have come to collect you." Sanji continued to glare at the man before shouting in a voice filled with anger, "Collect me?! Like HELL!" Sanji jumped up and kicked outward to deliver an attack to Conner's head. Conner looked uninterested and simply knocked Sanji's attack back down to the ground. 'The hell? How could he just push aside my attack?!' Sanji thought as he landed. "Sanji I do not really wish to fight you. Stop now. If you continue it will not end well for you." Conner said calmly. Unfortunately this pushed Sanji over the edge. "Won't end well for** ME!? FUCK YOU! DIABLE JAMBE!**" Sanji shouted as he readied his attack and charged Conner.

As Sanji jumped in the air to strike him, Conner sighed seeing no other way to stop Sanji. "Fool" he said as he reached out and grabbed Sanji's foot. "I had no desire to do this but you've left me with no choice. Dorein!" Sanji's eyes widened in fear as all of his body's energy left him. "How are you doing this?! Stopping my attack with no discernible effort and leaving me too weak to fight back!? What are you?!" Sanji shouted as he crumbled to the ground. "It's simple. I'm stronger than you and more experienced than you. I never wanted to fight you. This is your own fault. I only fought Zoro because he is a fellow swordsman and I wanted to test myself against a strong opponent. He lost too just so you know." Conner said as he sat down next to Sanji. Sanji was surprised to say the least. "So after 2 years I am beaten before I can even see the crew again? And Marimo lost too? Is it over before it even begins?" he said, thinking out loud. Conner chuckled at Sanji's depression. "Hardly." he said, "I am not here to do anything to any of the Strawhats except return you to Sunny. As of right now most of the rest of the crew is being collected by me. Franky is on Sunny, Nami and Ussop are being watched after, and Chopper, Robin, and Brook are being gathered. I have been waiting for the day you all would be back for some time. Why would I harm the crew I aspire to join?"

Sanji was giving Conner a blank look. "You haven't answered my questions. How did you do this? How do you know where the crew is? Why do you want to join us? And most important, **WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU**?" Sanji yelled. Conner smiled. "I knew it was a good idea for me to come here instead of one of the others. As I said before, my name is Conner Sabbath. I have been waiting for the Strawhats to return here for about a year. After Luffy's message went out I deciphered it and came here to wait. The reason I beat you so easily is partially due to my training and partially due to my Devil Fruit. I will explain the fruit in greater detail later but know that I can do a great many things with it; such as drain your body's energy, create the clones that are watching your Nakama, and create energy blasts of varying sizes and powers. Oh and here you can have this back." he said as he put his hand on Sanji's shoulder and released his energy back into his body. "That should feel better. Just don't attack me again or I will leave you like that for a while. Now that that's settled, please allow me to escort you back to the Sunny." Conner said as he stood up and reached his hand out to help Sanji up. Sanji still looked wary but took Conner's hand anyway. As he pulled Sanji up Conner said, "Now to answer your other questions. I know where the crew is because I can sense them. Another part of my Devil Fruit. I want to join you because I wish to help Luffy achieve his dream and hopefully accomplish my own." After saying this Conner suddenly whirled around away from Sanji. "Damn it. I told him to stay on the ship. Oh well, I guess I'll bring him back too." Sanji stared at the man in front of him. "What are you talking about? Told who to stay?" he asked. Conner turned back to Sanji. "Sure you want to know? I don't think you'll like the answer too much." he said with a grin. Suddenly a tick mark appeared on Sanji's forehead. "**MARIMO**." he said in a voice full of loathing.

Conner smirked at this response and said, "Yes him. Luckily he's nearby. Let's go get him and return to the ship." Sanji looked like he really wanted to say no but nodded in agreement instead. The pair started walking off toward the edge of the mangrove roots they were standing on. Sanji looked Conner over again and decided to try to get some more information from him. "So you said you beat Marimo in a duel right? How quickly did he go down?" he asked. Conner thought for a minute before replying with, "Well he attacked first and I deflected his move. He rushed again with one of his Oni Giri moves but I stopped him. I assaulted him with one of my attacks, but he dodged and then charged me. He was swinging wildly at this point, and not even trying to use one of his attacks. I defended, parrying all of his sword strokes until he got a lucky swing in and deflected my sword just slightly out of its path. He thought he would win then but I used my Haki to block his attack. I told him victory was mine and disarmed him in 3 strokes of my sword. So he lasted longer than you but then again I tried to actually fight him and not just sap his energy." Sanji grinned at how easily Zoro was beaten but soon lost his grin when they realized they were still kind of weak. "Is there any way to even beat you? Or are you invincible?" he asked. Conner looked thoughtful for a little while as he evaluated the question. "Well I can be affected by Kairoseki if I don't block it from touching my skin with my powers. My energy is finite as well. It takes a lot for it to run out but it can happen. Oh and there's my sickness." he told Sanji. Sanji nodded but then stopped and stared at Conner. "Wait what sickness? You have a disease?" he asked.

Conner sighed in response before saying, "I'll tell you in full later because I prefer to only relate the story once and I'll do that when the crew is present. I will tell you this much however. If I do anything overly stressful to my body I go into a full body seizure and my body twists itself in ways it isn't supposed to. Then a tremor passes through me and it feels like the hand of God comes and flicks me in the head and I pass out for a while." Sanji's eyes widened and his pupils went to pinpricks. "To have to live in eternal fear of overstressing yourself for the rest of your life?! I can't even imagine that." he said quietly. Conner shrugged and said, "Eh, you get used to it. I developed a medicine that reduces the time it takes to recover. I'll have to give it to Chopper for if the time comes and I need it." The pair continued to walk on in silence before they reached a small area of shoreline and a fishing shack. There was a man in front of the shack who looked distraught. Conner stepped forward and asked, "Is there something wrong sir? Do you need help?" The man turned and said, "He's gone! I told him to wait on my fishing boat but he must have got on the pirate ship next to it instead!"

Conner sighed and Sanji shook his head. "Damn Marimo. Always getting lost." Sanji said with a frown. Conner nodded and said, "Maybe I should develop some kind of reverse compass or something like that so he won't get lost." Sanji snorted and was about to reply when something began to happen by the water. After a few moments a massive galleon ship exploded to the surface of the water. On close inspection it looked as though it was cut in half. "Why? What gives you the right to destroy our chances of going to the New World?!" one of the men on the ship shouted. "Think of it as a quirk of fate that brought a demon on your ship." a voice hidden in the shadows said. "But it was your fault you were there to begin with!" another man shouted. "Urusai!" the voice shouted before a man stepped into the light. "I got on... the wrong ship." Zoro said, for it was of course he that cut the ship in half. Zoro jumped ashore and spotted Sanji and Conner. "Well Zoro, have you been entertaining yourself?" Conner asked with an amused smile. "I just got on the wrong ship ok? It's not that big of a deal." Zoro said with a huff as he stopped in front of Conner and Sanji. "Well whatever. Let's get going. The others are probably on their way back to Sunny by now." Conner said as he turned to walk away.

(End Flashback)

Conner stopped walking a little ways away from Zoro and Sanji, who had resumed their fight. He turned to the west and stared off into the distance. There was a strange energy flowing from over that way. 'Hmmm. Now who could that be? It feels odd.' he thought as he walked back over to Zoro and Sanji. By now the pair had escalated their fight, and they were becoming shrouded in flames. Conner was undeterred as he walked right up to them, thrust his hands straight into the fire and grabbed them by their collars. "**ENOUGH**!" he shouted as he lifted the struggling pair into the air and beat them together. The pair scowled as they recovered from the hit and then looked away from each other and said. "Fine." at the same time. Conner set them back down and said, "Good. Now there's something I need to do. I sense a strange power over that way and I want to check it out. The Sunny and crew is at Grove 42. Either you go there or you follow me. I don't care which." he said as he began walking toward the strange power source. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and shrugged before following after Conner.

"So what's going on?" Zoro asked Conner. "I'm not sure. There's a mass of immense strange power over there. I want to know who or what it is." Conner responded. "Is Luffy here yet? You know, can you sense him?" Sanji asked. Conner hummed and said, "I'm not sure. Something is blocking me. It doesn't set well with me that I can't find him." Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and gulped. Conner being worried couldn't bode well for anyone. Suddenly Conner stopped walking and said, "Oh screw this. I don't feel like walking there. Zoro! Sanji! Come here!" The pair walked closer to Conner and stood right behind him. "Alright then. Brace yourselves." Conner said as he crouched down and put his hands on the ground. The other two looked at each other again and shrugged, bracing their legs. "Furoa!" Conner intoned as he lifted his hands of the ground and created a small levitating platform out of energy. "Pusshu!" he shouted as soon as they were off the ground. He wanted to get to the strange energy as soon as possible. "Whoa! What's going on!?" Zoro shouted as he fought to maintain his balance. "I'm using my powers to get us there faster!" Conner exclaimed over the wind. Soon enough they were getting closer, so Conner slowed down. As they looked down they saw a huge crowd gathered in front of an enormous wall. There were a few people on the wall and upon closer inspection it was revealed to be the fake Strawhats and another man with a large backpack and a spotted cloak. "Him! The one with the cloak and backpack! That's where the strange power is coming from!" Conner shouted as they stopped over the crowd. "Who are all these people?" Zoro asked.

"Well the ones on the wall are the fake Strawhats and the crowd seems to be comprised of various pirate crews. I can also feel the marines closing in. And it seems like they're coming in force. They've brought 3 Pacifistas with them as well." Conner said as he stared down at the crowd. "Okay I have a plan. You two go down and blend into the crowd. Be ready for when the marines show. I'm not sure if Luffy is here somewhere or not. While you blend into the crowd I'm going to investigate the man in the cloak. I'll distract the fake Strawhats as well. Sound good?" Zoro and Sanji nodded. Conner lowered the platform to the ground behind a rock outcropping and the 3 split up. As Conner approached the wall he tried to get a better look at the cloaked man. 'He seems familiar somehow.' he thought as he reached the bottom of the wall. "Well... here we go!" he said and jumped to the top of the wall. He landed near the cloaked man but no one seemed to notice him. 'Now that I'm closer to him, this power feels a lot like Dragon's. Wait a second...' Conner thought as he examined the man. Suddenly a smile broke out on his face as he walked up next to the man. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the one man I've been looking forward to meeting for 2 years!" Conner exclaimed as he looked at the cloaked man.

The man turned to Conner and said, "Huh? Do I know you? Or am I just forgetting?" Conner smirked and replied, "Oh no, you don't know me. But I know you very well. I have been trying to find you for some time now. What brings you here, Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy, for that's of course who the cloaked man was, just said, "Oh, I followed these guys here." He was pointing to the fake Strawhats. "Ah well, I hope you realize that they are not you crew members?" Conner asked. Luffy nodded and said, "Yeah I figured when they didn't recognize me. I mean sure I've changed a little after 2 years but not that much." Conner sighed and said, "Yes these people have been a nuisance for some time now. Oh just so you know I have gathered the rest of your crew at the Thousand Sunny. Well everyone except Zoro and Sanji, who are currently blending in to the crowd for when the Marines arrive." Luffy took all this in and said, "All right but how do you know the Marines are coming? And how do you know me? Oh and who are you? You never answered."

Conner grinned and said, "Ah yes my name is Conner Sabbath. As I said before I know very much about you. Your past, your friends, and your abilities. I have been waiting here at Saboady to meet you for the last year. I would like to join your crew and help in your quest to become Pirate King. And the reason I know the Marines are coming is because of my Devil Fruit powers. I can sense them coming here." Luffy stared at Conner with a blank expression and owlish eyes. "Why do you want to join me? I haven't done anything for you to feel the need to join me." he said. "Well... I have done many things in the past. Both good and evil. I have helped people but I have also killed many men in battle. But you. When I heard of your crew I followed stories of your conquests closely. You never harm anyone who doesn't deserve it, you help anyone who asks, and you have never done anything worth being called evil. You are a pure-hearted and honest man. Along with me helping you to reach the top perhaps you and your crew can assist me. I have been trying to accomplish something for many years and I believe following you will allow me to finally see my dreams through." Conner responded.

Luffy nodded and said, "Well I don't care. **Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates**!"

Definitions

Bunkatsu: Split

Inazuma no ugoki: Lightning Movement

Furoa: Floor

Pusshu: Push

Senpū: Whirlwind

Jishin: Earthquake

Pawā-ken: Power Fist

Taiyo kaminari: Solar Thunder

Dorein: Drain


	3. On Our Way

A/N: Hey looks guys! I still don't own One Piece.

* * *

The words Conner had been waiting to hear for almost 2 years now. Finally his new captain had said them. 'Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates' he had said. Conner hadn't felt more thrilled in a very long time. As his smile grew, Conner saluted and said, "Thank you Captain Luffy! I'll do my best!" Luffy smiled and said, "You don't have to call me that! Shishishishishi! Just Luffy is fine!" Conner nodded and said, "Alright then. Ah, now that that's over, we need to get out of here before the Marines ar..." At that moment the Marines burst in and began to attack the crowd of pirates. "Oh damn. Well now we may have to fight our way out of here. I trust you don't mind?" Conner said as he smirked at Luffy. The young man next to him grinned and said, "Hell no. I welcome the challenge!"

As he finished 3 Pacifistas and a large man in a navy coat and red sumo gear showed up. A cry of "Sentomaru-san!" came from the Marines as they noticed their heavy backup. "Well, well, well. Looks like the big guns are here. You ready to test your new skills in actually combat?" Conner asked Luffy. "Absolutely. But this won't even be a challenge!" Luffy said with confidence. Conner nodded and was about to ask Luffy what he wanted to do when suddenly a robotic voice called out, "Mugiwara no Luffy, target locked." Conner turned forward and saw a Pacifista charging a beam. Luffy looked at the robot and said, "Come on! Bring it! I'm waiting!" The large robot fired 3 rapid beams toward Luffy's head. The man responded by moving his head out of the way so quickly he was a blur. "Too slow." he said quietly. Conner smiled and crossed his arms, waiting to see what his Captain would do. The Pacifista charged forward but Luffy was much faster.

"Gear Second! Gomu Gomu no..." he said before disappearing into thin air. The Pacifista stopped and looked directly upward in time to see a fist and hear a cry of, "Jet Pistol!" Luffy' fist made contact with the robot's face, pounding it into the ground and creating a massive crater. As Luffy landed back next to Conner the Pacifista exploded and one of the others took a few rapid steps forward. Conner turned to Luffy and said, "Sorry Luffy, but I'll take this one." Luffy grinned and said, "Go ahead. I'm curious about what you can do anyway." Conner turned back and walked to the edge of the wall, staring at the machine before he said, "Well then watch carefully or you'll miss it." The Pacifista turned to Conner and analyzed for a second before saying, "Conner "Death's Cross" Sabbath. Wanted with a bounty of 795,000,000 beli. Surrender or die!" Conner chuckled as he raised his arms out toward the robot and said, "I don't think so. Why should I surrender when you can just disappear? Bunkai undō!"

The Pacifista stopped moving completely and stood still for a second before it began shaking. Conner began to move his hands away from each other until he had them stretched as far as he could perpendicular to his body. Unfortunately for the Pacifista, when Conner had begun to move his hands it started to fall apart. Small bolts fell out, the plates of steel separated from the main body, and next the big damages came as it's arms and legs shook apart and fell off. Finally the robot practically exploded outward as its entire body disassembled into base parts. Conner dropped his arms down to his sides and the robotic components fell to the ground in a heap. As he began to turn back to Luffy, Conner asked, "Well, how was it? Was that a good show of power?" Once Conner turned full back to Luffy he noticed something rather humorous.

Luffy was shining. Like a sun. "SU...SUGOI! That was one of the most incredible things I've ever seen!" Luffy exclaimed. Conner chuckled and said, "Thanks, but that's nothing compared to some of my other powers." Luffy's smile widened and he said, "What kinds of other things can you do?" Conner grinned and turned back to the crowd of Marines and pirates. "Well like this. Undō rifuto!" he said as he stretched his right hand out toward the crowd and bent his fingers, making his hand look like a claw. Then he pulled his hand back away from the crowd and before Luffy could even blink, Sanji and Zoro came flying out of the crowd as if pulled by invisible strings. As soon as they landed Zoro automatically got pissed about someone ruining his fun. "The fuck?! Why'd you do that? I was having fun beating up those people!" he shouted at Conner. "There's someone here who wanted to see you. You should be greeting him and thanking me jackass!" Conner said with a slight scowl. "Hey guys! It sure has been a long time!" Luffy said with a smile and a wave. Zoro and Sanji slowly turned away from Conner and looked at Luffy. "L...Luffy!?" they both said incredulously before slowly smiling.

"Welcome back Captain!" Zoro shouted as he patted Luffy's back. "Yeah its good to see you!" Sanji said as he ruffled Luffy's hair. Conner smiled at this display of friendship before turning once again back to the fight raging below them. 'The Marines and pirates are at a standstill with each other. And it looks like the fake Strawhats have disappeared. That last Pacifista is helping the Marines level the playing field against the rookie pirates too.' he thought as he analyzed the situation. "We need to leave soon. This situation is beginning to escalate." Conner said to the men behind him without taking his eyes of the battle. The trio looked at Conner and Luffy said, "Yes we should get to the Sunny and leave Saboady quickly. Lead the way Conner! Oh but first. Zoro! Sanji! Destroy the Pacifista!"

The pair grinned before jumping off the wall and rushing into the crowd toward the machine. Within 5 short seconds the huge robot was cut down the middle and its neck was broken. As the machine exploded the 2 pirates returned to Luffy's side and began arguing about who killed the Pacifista. Conner sighed and shouted, "Would you two stop it! Who cares about the final blow? It's dead and gone so just leave it at that! You both win for fuck's sake!" The pair looked at each other vehemently before nodding and stopping their argument. "Oh damn now look what happened! The Marines have reinforcements. I had hoped to be gone before they arrived. Well then I guess I'll end this conflict right now before they notice us up here." Conner said as he stepped up to the edge of the wall. Conner bent his right arm so that his palm faced upward in front of him and created a small energy ball. He flung it into the sky so that it would stop right above the middle of the fight. As it reached the end of its flight path it exploded into thousands of tiny shimmering particles.

The fight below all but stopped as the people looked up at the descending particles. "Sobietatsu ame!" Conner shouted as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the particles rapidly began to bolt down to the ground and as they hit they set off small explosions where they landed. Soon enough all the Marines and pirates were either unconscious or dead. "There we go. Now we can leave in peace." Conner said as he turned to walk away. The other 3 stared in shock at the spectacle before them. Hundreds defeated by a single ball of energy. This was power on a scale far beyond anything they had ever seen. 'Holy shit! With this much power he could have annihilated me before I even attacked back when we fought. I'm glad he's on our side!' Zoro thought as he stared at the man's back.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go guys! Everyone's waiting!" Conner shouted over his shoulder. Unfortunately as the other 3 ran to catch up to Conner, something surprising happened. Conner felt an unpleasant sensation travel through his body as he looked down and touched his abdomen. "What the hell?" he said as he examined himself. Suddenly his torso separated itself from his lower body and he saw a large axe gleaming in the corner of his eye. 'Dammit I forgot about him!' Conner thought as he collapsed. "CONNER!" Luffy shouted as he glared at the man who cut down his new Nakama. Sentomaru stood before them with his axe on his shoulder. "HAHAHA! Success! I cut down one of you pathetic pirate scum!" he crowed with glee. "Bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy screamed as he went to lunge forward. Before he even went 2 steps however, a voice rang out from the side. "That won't be necessary Luffy. I can handle my would be killer myself." Luffy turned to the left in surprise to see Conner standing there, no longer cut in half. He stood calmly as though he had been waiting for something specific to happen. "But... but how? You got cut in half!" Zoro exclaimed. "Ah yes but you forget... I have a Devil Fruit. A Logia to be precise. It does take a little to reconstitute however." Conner said as he turned to a startled Sentomaru.

"As for you, it is very dishonorable to attack from behind. Now, coward, I will destroy you!" Conner placed his left palm before his right fist and said, "Shikō no kobushi!" Waves of energy flowed from his left palm and seeped into his right fist and forearm. To everyone's surprise what looked like cracks appeared on the skin of his arm and it began to glow blue, making it look like his arm was made of brittle rock and it was really blue underneath. Conner launched himself forward with a shout and buried his fist in Sentomaru's large stomach. The large man let out a choking gag as some blood flew out of his mouth before he was blasted off his feet and sent sailing through the air away from the group. "Fucking asshole. Oh well, problem solved." Conner said as his arm stopped glowing and he walked back over to the gaping Strawhats. "Alright now this time let's actually get going. Brace yourselves. Conner said as he stopped in front of the others and crouched. "Furoa!" Conner shouted, and as soon as they were off the ground he said, "Pusshu!" and they jetted off. "Whoa! What's happening!" Luffy shouted with excitement. "I'm getting us there faster. We'll be at the Sunny in a few moments." Conner told him as he looked around. 'Strange. It seems as though all the Marine reinforcements are being hindered by outside forces. Could it be the Strawhat crew's allies? It's good even if it isn't their allies because now we can hopefully leave without any problems.' Conner thought with a puzzled look on his face. After a few more minutes they passed by the Grove marker numbered 42 and then after passing another hill they saw it. The Thousand Sunny.

"Sunny! It's good to be back!" Luffy shouted as they made their way down to land on the deck. "Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!" the crew shouted as soon as they landed. After a few minutes of the crew rejoicing the reunion and after Sanji had a massive nosebleed Conner walked up to the cook and said, Close your eyes. Just for a moment." Sanji looked hesitant and skeptical but complied. Conner reached up and placed his right palm to Sanji's forehead, then stripped him of his ability to move and open his eyes. "Oi! What are you doing Conner! Let me go!" Sanji shouted after he found that he couldn't move. "Conner! Let Sanji go! What are you doing!" Luffy shouted as he walked up to the two men. Conner turned his head to look at Luffy before he said, "Sorry Luffy but I cannot let him go. I am removing a potential problem. Although it may hurt, it will not kill him. I didn't think that not seeing any women for 2 years would make him this bad. Just simple glances at Nami or Robin and he erupted in nosebleeds. I can't even imagine what would happen if he saw the mermaids in this condition. So I am going to delve into his mind and help him by telling his brain that he has seen women everyday for the past 2 years alongside the okama he trained beside. That way he will not lose any memories but he will also not have any life-threatening nosebleeds. Okay?"

The crew stared at him for a solid minute before Nami hesitantly asked, "Umm sorry but what? How are you going to do that?" Conner sighed and said, "Oh just watch, and know." With that Conner turned his head back to Sanji and closed his eyes. As he took a deep calming breath a pulsing blue aura formed around him. After releasing his breath, Conner's eyes shot open revealing the glowing light coming from them and his aura released a massive pulse that knocked the crew down. Suddenly Sanji started screaming as his mind was invaded and Conner cringed as he shifted through memories. This went on for about 5 minutes before Conner abruptly released Sanji, who dropped to the floor as he passed out. Conner's aura died down and his eyes faded back to normal before he stumbled a little. "What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened!" Zoro shouted as the crew picked themselves up. Conner covered his mouth with his hand and coughed into it. As he brought his hand away from his mouth he noticed a bit of blood on his palm.

'Shit. I'm overdoing it. I need to rest. And take my clones back.' Conner thought as he finally noticed them in the corner. "Did you hear me Conner?! What the fuck did you do?!" Zoro shouted again. Luffy put a hand on Zoro's arm to calm him before looking at Conner calmly. Conner looked over to Chopper, who was checking Sanji over and said, "He'll be fine. The stress on his mind was too much for him to handle so he passed out. He'll wake up within the next half-hour." Conner then turned to his clones and said, "Clones! To me!" The 5 clones walked up to Conner and slowly faded from existence as he reabsorbed them into his body and felt as their collective experiences throughout the day melded into his. 'Okay now that's done and I believe I have held off on explanations long enough.' Conner thought as he examined the crew. "Okay then. I think I've taken long enough to tell you about myself so I guess I'll begin now. Hmmmm. But where to begin? Ah! I know the perfect place. It all started 20 years ago when..."Unfortunately that's all the further he got before he quickly shifted toward the port side of the ship and shouted, "Shīrudo!" as he threw his hands out toward the ocean. A barrier of energy appeared just in time to catch 10 cannonballs before they struck the ship. 'Damn it! I should have sensed that! I'm too distracted right now!' Conner shouted to himself.

"Holy shit! Where'd they come from! There weren't any ships around for the longest time!" Ussop shouted as he ran to the railing and exclaimed when he saw 10 marine ships heading right for them. "Damn. They're on to us. We need to leave now! Franky! Disengage the air sack!" Nami shouted trying to coordinate them. Franky nodded before jumping into the water. "Let them come! I can take them on by myself!" Zoro said as he rested his hand on his katana. Conner sighed and said, "Well I guess there's no other options. It will take too long for the air bubble to surround the ship. They will be on us before then." Zoro for one looked delighted at this. "So I can fight them?" he asked with a small smirk. Conner shook his head and said, "No. Please stand back all of you. I'll handle this before they even get here. Ah, Chopper! I need to give you this. It's for any of my emergencies. Please go make it now. I'm going to need it when I wake up." Conner handed the little reindeer a small piece of paper before he walked to the port railing. "Wait when you wake up? What do you mean? What are you doing Conner!?" Luffy asked with wide eyes. Conner gave a small chuckle before he said, "It will all be fine Luffy. Just trust me. Please stay back and watch. Although you may find it...unpleasant."

The crew stood shocked before Ussop freaked out slightly. "The fuck!? Unpleasant!? What the hell! Just what exactly are you planning?" he shouted. Conner sighed and said, "Just watch. You'll find out soon enough. Now then," he turned to the ships "it's time. Undō rifuto!" as he shouted the last part his aura blasted back into existence and his eyes flashed back to glowing, only this time it looked like his eyes were smoking as wisps of power leaked out. Conner threw his hands out and began to slowly lift them into the air. As the crew watched, to their immense disbelief, the 10 warships all began to ascend out of the water as Conner lifted his arms. Luffy looked at his new crewmate with a mixture of awe and surprise but noticed how much physical strain using this much power was having on his body. "ARGH! FUCK!" Conner shouted as the ships finally had been pulled completely from the water. Conner then began to move his hands closer together and before the crew's eyes, they watched as 10 battleships were crushed together by the powers of one man. 'So much power! And it feels like this isn't even his upper limit!' Robin thought as she watched with wide eyes.

Soon all that remained of the warships was a gigantic ball of wood and metal. Suddenly the ball fell into the water as Conner's aura disappeared and his eyes stopped glowing. The crew watched, helpless, as he collapsed on deck. "Conner!" they shouted but as they went to move forward to help him, all of them stopped at what happened next. Conner's body began to convulse and twist itself around, in way's the body is not meant to twist, until it looked like all his bones might break at the same time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Conner screamed as his body wrapped around itself. "Oh my God." Nami said quietly with her hands over her mouth. Luffy tore his startled gaze away from Conner to look at Nami and as he saw tears begin to form in her eyes he pulled he into a hug and let her bury her head in his chest. The rest of the crew looked highly disturbed by what was happening to Conner. Suddenly, as though a switch had been flipped however, Conner's head flicked upward as though he had been punched and he finally lay still. The crew waited, expecting him to get up, but when he didn't Chopper rushed forward.

"What the hell happened in his past to make him like that?" Nami said quietly as she removed herself from Luffy's hug. "I don't know, but hopefully he'll tell us when he wakes up. For now however let's make use of the opportunity he gave us and get out of here." Luffy responded. Nami gave him a slight nod before turning to the rest of the crew. "Alright guys let's get the hell out of here. Set sail!" she exclaimed. The crew quickly prepared the rest of the ship, and kept themselves busy, trying to keep that image of Conner at bay. Soon enough they were all ready and began the decent toward their destination: Fishman Island.

* * *

Next Chapter: Explanations! Finally right? Oh and I'll be detailing Conner's history and full power set as well. So see you then!

Definitions:  
Bunkai undō: Kinetic Disassemble

Undō rifuto: Kinetic Lift

Sobietatsu ame: Towering Rain

Shikō no kobushi: Supreme Fist

Shīrudo: Shield


End file.
